


Catching Her Red-Handed

by RedVelvetKitty



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira/Ann, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ren/Ann, RenAnn, Sexual Content, ShuAnn, akirann, or... I think it's my second attempt, second attempt at smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetKitty/pseuds/RedVelvetKitty
Summary: This was just supposed to be another typical tutoring session with her...“Ren…”But, this... It… Itcouldn’tbe…“Ren… I…”Oh, but itwas.He swallowed, a tiny drop of sweat trickling down his neck. He knew he should be turning his head... But… he just couldn’t take his eyes away. He had never seen Ann under this kind of light before. She… She was…"Touch me, Ren…"...Screw it.





	Catching Her Red-Handed

**Author's Note:**

> RVK here again with another ShuAnn fic. This time, a spicier one than the norm. This idea was actually sitting in the back of my head for a while, but I never really got around it because I can’t write spice well in comparison to all the amazing smutty writers out there. But, after going back and reading some of my favorite smut fics, along with reading a little headcanon share in the ShuAnn discord, I decided to give this idea a shot. After all, practice makes perfect, right?
> 
> I was initially gonna give this a “M” rating, but decided to up it to an “E” to stay on the safe side. It’s a bit more explicit than the spice in “Unexpected”, but not as blunt and explicit as other smutty fics out there (at least from what I see).
> 
> Like I said, I’m an amateur at this. So I apologize if it gets a bit cringy here and there.
> 
> Anyways, here it goes…

It was just another ordinary weekend for Amamiya Ren, who had just finished his shift at the convenience store in Shibuya. After changing back into his casual attire, he went on his way to Ann’s home to help tutor her in math as he had been doing for the last several weeks. Her scores in class have been improving substantially since he started tutoring her—something in which she was truly grateful for. And being the good friend he was (as well as harboring a “little” crush for the beautiful pigtailed blonde), he was more than happy to provide her his aid.

Evening came by the time he had arrived at her place. Shortly after he rang the doorbell, Haruka—her caretaker—had answered, who was just about to leave for the day. Before she left, she told him that dinner was on the table, and that Ann would be down as soon as she finished webcaming her parents in her room, which supposedly wouldn’t take any longer than a few minutes.

Ren then made his way to the dining table near the kitchen, setting his black satchel on the floor near his chair. He scooped a good amount of curry and rice from the center of the table onto his plate, then scooped some for Ann and set it aside, waiting for her to come down and eat dinner with him before beginning their tutoring session.

The floral wall clock hanging on the wall ahead of him ticked in the quiet area, and ticked… and ticked. Several minutes had passed, and Ren was starting to wonder if Ann forgot about their session this evening. But, he didn’t judge. After all, Ann doesn’t normally see her parents on a daily basis, since they’re overseas majority of the time.

He sighed. Speaking of parents, he hadn’t spoken to his in a while. With everything going on within the Phantom Thieves and school, he hadn’t had the time to speak with them much either. Perhaps he should give them a call when he returned to Leblanc later—just to check on them like the good son they had raised him to be.

Crossing one leg over the other, he leaned over the table with a hand under his chin and waited… and waited. Minutes just passing on and on. Morgana didn’t tag along with him today when he left for work, opting to hang with Futaba at her home instead for today. Perhaps if the cat was with him, maybe he’d have someone to pass time with while he waited on Ann.

...

She really was taking a while though. Perhaps he should go check on her? What if something had happened to her?

He got up from his seat and started making his way up the stairs.

_ “Mmm…” _ a soft humming noise caught his ears and he paused on a step. 

_ Ann? _he thought to himself, recognizing her voice from ahead. 

_ “A-Ah…” _came another sound from her—still soft, but strained.

What was she doing? That almost sounded like…

He shook his head vehemently. Clean thoughts, Joker. Clean thoughts. That couldn’t be it. 

So, he continued on, reaching the top of the staircase. As he walked further down the hall, another sound faltered his steps.

_ “Ahh…!” _

That... was definitely a moan—a moan_ing _ sound at the least. What the? Just what the heck was going on here?

Wait a minute. Was she... hurt?

His focus sharpening, he darted down the hall to Ann’s room…

...which was cracked open.

_ “Ahh… Ren…” _

He stopped again as soon as he was about to knock on the door. His name? Why was she saying his name out loud…?

_ “Ren… _ ** _Ren…!_ ** _ ” _

...like _ that _?

_ “Oh, Ren…” _

Why was she—

He peeked through the crack... and if something had been in his hands, he would’ve dropped it right then and there on the carpet.

Ann was on her bed, her panties and denim shorts at her ankles, with two of her fingers inside of her, her cheeks flushed bright red, mouth parted ever so slightly. Her black tank top and frilly bra scrunched up over her unhindered breasts, glistening from the fluorescent lighting of her ceiling light.

This was just supposed to be another typical studying session with her...

_"Ren..."_

But, this... It… It _ couldn’t _ be… 

“_Ren… I… _”

Oh, but it _ was _.

_ Ann… Is… Is she… _He gawked, something stirring in him as his heart palpitated wildly in his chest. _ Is she really…? _

“_I… Ahh! _” she let out a higher pitched moan, shifting ever so slightly on her mattress.

The sight invoked a warm and pleasant tingling sensation at the base of his spine, a pulsing pressure down in his groin that he could not quell away no matter how hard he tried.

He swallowed, a tiny drop of sweat trickling down his neck. He knew he should be turning his head, letting her delve into these… private thoughts of him. But… he just couldn’t take his eyes away. He had never seen Ann under this kind of light before. She… She was…

Something stirred in him again. A flame, burning in his chest, compelling him to just barge inside—jump on her right then and there, pin her down beneath him, and take her under his mercy. But that would be crazy, right? He wouldn’t do that. He _ shouldn’t _do that. That’d be so… so…

“_Touch me, Ren… just like that…” _

...Screw it.

He walked in, closing the door and locking it behind him, which was when Ann finally realized that he was there in the room with her. 

Her azure eyes were wide and mortified. “Ren!!!! Oh my god!!!!” she shrieked, pulling her fingers out from inside her and rushing to pull her shorts and panties back on. “I… I… I can—” 

But, before she was able to finish, Ren snatched that same hand as he sat beside her on the mattress, taking off his glasses with his free hand and setting it over on the nightstand beside her bed.

There was a smoldering look in those dark silver eyes, burning right through his messy raven locks. “What were you doing…. _ Ann _?”

“I… I—”

He moved to pin her down with his body against her bed. “Something you want to tell me?”

Blushing furiously, Ann quickly turned her head away. “It’s… It’s nothing!”

“Oh, really?” There was a smirk in his husky baritone. He leaned downward, his face inches from meeting hers. “Because I could’ve sworn that I heard you say my name multiple times through the door.”

Ann said nothing, the blush on her cheeks darkening. 

She looked so cute like this.

He chuckled lowly, moving closer, lips inches from meeting hers.

“So you _ were _ thinking about me…. Weren’t you?” he whispered, his hand trailing down her bare waist slowly, making her stiffen under him. “And here I was, thinking you were a good girl.”

“R-Ren…” she stuttered with those dark crimson cheeks. “J-Just forget about it, okay? B-Besides... we should—”

“—What?” he interjected, his hand stopping. The corner of his mouth curled. “Study?” 

“Y-Yes.”

Trying to change the subject, huh? Well, unfortunately for her, he wasn’t going to let this slide so easily.

“Haha, we could…” he laughed roguishly, his dark gray eyes piercing into hers. “Or… we could just have a little _ fun _ for today’s lesson.”

He then pressed his lips against hers, pressing his body against hers more. Her lips were soft, and her body was just as soft. Softness. Warmth. She was just so soft and warm. His tongue pried her lips gently apart, darting into her mouth to meet hers. She tasted sweet, faintly of strawberries—Did she have something with strawberries just a while ago? Regardless, the sweetness aroused him further—the erection in his pants growing harder as their breaths mingled, rubbing it against the area between her legs that she had been touching for god knows how long. This contact briefly made their lips separate, making her pull back a bit so she could let out a soft moan, but he quickly came back on her, recapturing her lips in his.

When their lips separated again, he looked right into her eyes and then paused for a moment. Something told him to slow down, that she hadn’t even consented to this yet. After all she had been through in the beginning of their school year, he should’ve thought about that first before coming onto her like this. What if she didn’t want this? What if he came on too strong? What was he thinking? Did she really want him like that? Should he stop now before there was no turning back?

Ann’s eyes were wide, as if she wasn’t expecting him to kiss her like that. She opened her mouth to say something, “R-Ren… I...” then stopped, faltering.

“Ann…” he said, his voice softening in caution. “...Do you want me to stop?”

She blinked at him, looking a little surprised—probably because of the sudden change in his demeanor: how he went from dominant to suddenly circumspect. Her mouth opened without a sound, as if she was contemplating carefully on her words. And then:

“No. Keep going...” she said, a bit shyly. “I-I don’t mind… I... I want you to touch me.”

She rose up and gave him a gentle kiss, stirring the burning flame within him.

He left no time for respite as he took her lips back in his, fingers sliding back down her waist, down past the small nest of hair at her mons, then right through her drenched inner folds and onto her clit—swollen and aching for his touch.

“_Wow_… You’re really wet, Ann,” he remarked mischievously as he playfully traced a finger up and down her slickness. She shifted a little below him at his touch, the lips of her mouth parting slightly. “You want me _ that _ bad, huh?”

Ann didn’t say anything for a moment, face and cheeks all flushed. She then shot a glare at him, flashing him that defiant fiery gaze he loved so much. “Y-Yeah? So what... if I do?”

Ren smirked at this—he had always loved it when she was like this at his teases—so determined and eager to counter him back.

But, he wasn’t going to let her win. Not this time.

“Then maybe...” he whispered in a low growl, lips feather brushing hers, “...I'll just have to play with you for a bit.”

He massaged the small nub slowly, eliciting a louder moan out of her. 

His smirk deepened. “Hm… You like that, don’t you?”

“Mm_mm _…” Her eyes rolled back a little before closing, her head turning to the right as he kissed her neck. “Ren… Ah, Ren… Oh... That… That feels so...” She moaned again and again, each pleasing sound encouraging him further.

“Was this how you imagined me in your fantasies?” he whispered in her ear before pressing her clit harder. This time, her moan hitched, eliciting a playful chuckle out of him. His voice lowered. “Touching you like this before I take you into oblivion?”

“R-Ren…” she whimpered, and he kissed down her neck, her collarbone, the center of her chest. “R-Ren… I-I… T-This… I-If you don’t stop, I... I might…!”

He stopped, looking up at her, who’s breathing was becoming more shallow and labored. “Oh? Then, what?” he challenged. “What will happen if I don’t stop?”

She blushed again. God. She looked so cute when she was so flustered like this. 

“I, um… Y-You know…”

“What?” He pecked her cheek. “...You’ll come?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Isn’t that what you want?”

“Yes, but…”

“But?”

She quieted for a moment, the flush on her cheeks darkening once more, then finally answered, “I’ll, um... probably look weird.”

Weird? Her? Looking “weird” while she came? That was impossible. Seeing her like this already drove him wild. To see her at her peak, crying out at the top of her lungs, wanting him, begging for him, her cheeks flushed with that post-orgasmic blissful expression… would probably be the hottest thing he’d ever see in his lifetime.

He chuckled, amused by her silly worries. “You won’t.”

“How do you—”

“Trust me,” he said, kissing her soft skin gently. “I just do.”

He moved over to her left breast, taking the erect nipple in his mouth as he took her other breast in his free palm and pinched its hard peak lightly.

Ann cried out once more, running her hands through his messy locks as he lapped his tongue around the nipple, altering between gentle suckles and bites as he continued playing with her clit. After a while, he switched to the other breast, working on it with his mouth the same way he did with the prior to ensure it wasn’t neglected. Her moans were becoming more consistent and louder, whimpers of his name slipping out of her mouth as she writhed under him in desperation. More and more he was loving this, seeing Ann completely submissive under his mercy—just begging for him. 

Letting go of her breast, he trailed more kisses downward. Then, using her wetness as lubrication, he slid two of his fingers inside her entrance, pressing her clit with his thumb this time. Ann let out another loud moan, arching her back as she cried out his name.

“You’re so cute, Ann…” He smirked, then planted the softest kiss on her mons that made Ann take in a shaky inhale.

“R-Ren?” she said, looking at him with a confused look when he shot her a satisfied smirk. When she realized the implication, she immediately sputtered out, “W-Wait, Ren, w-what are you—”

Before she could finish, he brought his mouth to her moistened entrance, giving a gentle tap of his tongue on her clit as he continued fingering her vigorously. Ann cried out once more, clenching the sheets beneath her as she shuddered in pleasure. She raised her hips toward his mouth, granting him more access to her glistening essence.

“O-Oh my god!!! Ren!! T-That—Ahh!!” she moaned, using one of her hands to grip his messy raven locks. “That… That…! That feels so…”

Ren felt the strain at his hips, a response to Ann’s cries of pleasure. Using two of his fingers from his free hand, he gently spread her folds apart, his eyes becoming hazy with lust as he saw just how soaking wet she was. He buried his head between her thighs and reveled in her taste, swirling his tongue around her small bundle of nerves, occasionally giving it a flick as she mewled out his name in pleasure. Oh, how bad he just wanted her now: how he wanted to take her and make her his right then and there.

“Say that you want me,” he murmured against her wetness, sinking his fingers deeper into her. 

“I… I....” she gasped, gasping and moaning as she met his thrusts with her hips. He spread her apart once more with his free hand, continuing to caress her clit with his tongue, his pace quickening, fingers thrusting faster and faster inside her. She cried out louder as she writhed at the mercy of his tongue and fingers. Watching her intensely, he could feel himself aching so bad to be inside her.

“Say it,” he demanded, nibbling at her little nub with gentle sucks.

“I… I want you,” she obliged weakly, her breaths labored and heavy.

“Again,” he repeated.

“I-I want you,” she said again.

“Again.”

“I want you…” Her voice cracked, hitching in her throat as he thrusted deeper and harder. 

He smirked against her. “_Again_,” he told her once more, his voice sonorous.

“I… I…” she trailed off, her mouth opening wide as her eyes rolled back before shutting tight. “I want you… I want you…! Oh my god— I want you, Ren!!!! I… I want…._ Nnngh!!! _”

And with that said, she let out one final cry, clenching the sheets, grasping his head and practically shoving him up against her as she broke against his tongue and fingers. Her inner walls began pulsating rhythmically against his fingers, tightening around them. A moment afterward, her hips sank back down onto the bed. Slowly, he pulled out his fingers, softly kissing her left thigh before raising himself to look at her.

Ann’s face, excessively flushed, was glowing in euphoria. Her golden pigtails, once tall and immaculate, were now loosened and disheveled, long wavy strands all over her face. She panted heavily, her breasts rising up and down with each labored breath as she delicately shielded her eyes with her forearm, her curvaceous body quivering with each pleasurable wave that hit her. 

She was so beautiful, so breathtakingly sexy. It was an exquisite site he had never seen before, a sight that not only furthered his arousal, but stirred something in his chest as well.

This feeling in his chest, squeezing and throbbing taut…What was it? He knew he already felt something for the blonde, but was it ever this intense, despite the first time he saw her smiling at him under the awning of that boutique store on that rainy day? Not even the last girl he had ever affected him this much. 

Wiping his mouth dry with his forearm, he rose up to her, gently taking her lips back in his once more. 

“You don’t know how bad I want you right now,” he murmured as soon as their lips parted. 

“Then… what are you waiting for?” she dared hoarsely, still panting, a boldness that strained the erection in his pants further. “Go ahead. Take me. I want _ you_, Amamiya Ren.”

At this, he whipped off his shirt, tossing it to the floor. A moment later, and all their clothes were all over the floor, leaving them bare in front of the other. 

Ren wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Lowering himself on top of her, he kissed her once more. This time gentler, before the passionate furor between them continued onward.

...But then, he remembered something.

“Wait.” Ren suddenly broke the kiss, peering into her eyes with a grim, serious look. “Are you even on birth control? ...I don’t have a condom.”

“I’m... on the pill,” Ann said.

He blinked, looking surprised. He could’ve sworn that this would be her first time going all the way with someone—that he himself would be her first. “Really? How come?”

“I, um…” she began to answer, eyes veering off to the side in hesitance. “Was using it to regulate my cycles.”

“Oh," he said quietly, feeling a little embarrassed for not even considering such a simple explanation.

Silence came between them.

“Um…” Ann spoke up, looking back at him. “So… this isn’t your first time?”

He shook his head. “No.”

“H-How many before me?” she asked.

“Just one,” he answered.

“O-Oh…” she uttered, looking a little abashed. “Well, um… J-Just so you know—I actually had never done this before.” She began to blush, something that made Ren chuckle. 

“I kinda figured that,” he said, leaning down to kiss her cheek. “You’re so cute.”

“W-What?” she stammered, her blush darkening. “H-How is that cute?”

“Because of how you’re acting right now…” he told her, looking into her eyes. “You’re blushing so much. It’s adorable.”

She didn’t say anything at first, giving a little pout. “Well, just… go easy on me, please.”

“Of course,” he said, aligning his tip to her entrance. “I’ll go nice and slow…”

With that, he slid into her slowly, and they both took in sharp, shaky breaths.

“R-Ren…” She dug her nails into his back, breathing harder as she closed her eyes.

“I’ve always wanted you…” he growled against her neck, planting soft kisses on her soft milky skin. 

Her eyes open slightly. “Ren…”

“I…” Ren closed his eyes for a moment, expression softening to bliss as he slid in another centimeter, reveling in her warmth. “I’ve always wanted you, Ann...” he said again, this time softer. He opened his eyes, gazing back at her and deep into her glossy azure eyes. “...To make you mine.”

And with that said, he let himself sink into her, becoming one with her body as she held onto him for dear life.

He began slow, slowly pulling back and slowly re-entering her. God, it felt so good. Her warmth. Her tightness. It was so dizzying how tight she was. Pure pleasure. Euphoria. Bliss… The only things his brain could register no matter which direction he moved, no matter how exactly he moved. It was incredible… She felt incredible. How he just craved her more. 

“R-Ren…” She held onto him tighter, her face contorted into a mix of discomfort and pleasure as his thrusts became faster… deeper. “I-I… T-This…”

He brought his lips to hers again, kissing her as deep as he was delving into her.

“God, Ann… You feel so good...” he breathed as their lips separated, grunting, stiffening, the pressure in his groin skyrocketing as he thrusted harder. He wanted more. He needed more. More of her. Her body. Her scent. Her mind. Everything. Just more. He just couldn’t get enough of her.

Still thrusting, he rose up to look at her again, mesmerized by how beautiful she was as she laid there with her skin flushed, arms overhead, her breasts bouncing as he vigorously pounded himself in her. He leaned down toward her right breast and flicked his tongue over her nipple, sucking it into his mouth. She shuddered in response, her inner walls clenching around him and making him want to thrust even further into her.

“H-Harder…” she pleaded, and he pounded harder and faster in response. “Oh, Ren… Oh, Ren!!! It feels so good! You feel so incredible! I… I…”

He wanted nothing more than for this to last.

But, he was so close. So painfully close. 

“Ann…” he grunted, his face contorting as he was struggling to hold everything in. He didn’t want to let go yet. He just couldn’t. It was too soon, and she had yet to come again. But she felt so good. God, why did she have to feel so damn good? He was beginning to lose himself—he couldn’t think straight. What was he supposed to do now?

But he kept going, moving faster, circling his hips with each deep thrust. It felt amazing, being inside her, pounding harder and deeper into her core, hearing her cry out his name in sheer desperation as she reveled in her own bliss. She kept begging for more and more. To go harder and deeper. And he pounded harder, giving into her demands, wanting to feel her just as much as she wanted to feel him.

“Ah!!! Ren!!!!” she cried, clenching the sheets. “Like that!!! Don’t… Don’t stop!!!”

He kissed her lips once more, swallowing her moans, taking in her sweet taste.

“You’re mine, Ann,” he murmured against her lips. “You're mine…”

He gave her one more hard thrust of his hips, and she cried out again, her walls clenching him tight as she let out another intense orgasm. That was the final straw for him, and he finally released himself in her, giving one—two—three more slow thrusts before falling limp onto her.

He looked up at her, reaching to give her a soft kiss on her chin. “Are you alright?” he asked after taking a moment to catch his breath.

“Y-Yeah…” she breathed as she laid all splayed out beneath him. Ren took this moment to rise up and slowly pull himself out of her, followed by a wince on both their faces at the motion. He flopped over to the side of the bed near the wall, pulling the sheets over them and drawing her close in his arms. 

There was a moment of silence between them. An awkward silence. He wasn’t sure what else to say, partly due to his state of euphoria. If anything, the only thing he really wanted was having her close to him in his arms—nothing else really mattered besides that.

“So… I’m guessing no tutoring for today?” Ann broke the silence, looking up at him.

He chuckled softly. “Well, there’s still plenty of time—maybe an hour left. Unless you’re out of it, we could do it tomorrow or something after you’re done with work.”

“Yeah… I’m kinda, um… not in the studying mood right now,” she said, nuzzling his chest like a very affectionate cat.

“I see...” he said. “Guess I must’ve worn you out.”

She nervously poked her two index fingers together. “Y-Yeah… B-But in a good way.”

“Oh?” He gave her a smug smile. “Are you trying to tell me I was _that_ good?”

A huge blush suffused her cheeks. “R-Ren!!!!” she squeaked and pulled back, lightly slapping his shoulder.

“What? I’m not wrong, am I? You seemed like you were enjoying_ every _second of it.”

“Don’t be so cocky!” she scolded.

“You know you love it.” He simpered, looking satisfied with himself. His voice lowered. “I heard the many different ways you cried out for me. How you practically _ begged _ me to keep on going—not once have you ever told me to stop.”

Ann quieted, her blush darkening. 

“I-I…W-Well...” she stammered, finding no words to counter him back with. “Hmph!” she huffed, surrendering. “Whatever.”

He chuckled again. “You’re so cute, Ann.”

The compliment made her pout a little. In response to that, he drew her closer and kissed her, lingering his lips on hers for a while before parting their lips. He smiled, locking his eyes with hers and then whispering, “That’s why I like you.”

Ann didn’t reply at first, but when she did, she flashed him a small shy smile, sweetly uttering out, “I like you too, Ren...” before snuggling up to him again.

A warm fuzzy feeling settled in his chest. He cradled her in his arms, and they remained like this for a moment longer before slowly drifting into sleep. Now that she was all cuddled up to him like this, sharing the same feelings as him, he could now say that he finally had the girl he admired at his side. Nothing could ever beat that.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I’ll go hide in my little corner of shame now. Thanks for reading if you got this far! More Shuann fics to come in the future :)
> 
> RVK


End file.
